


Those Who Fear Are Not True Monsters

by CapriciousVanity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink becomes wary when he is told of a monster in a man's body murdered an entire police squad in full riot gear. He learns about Koujaku and his past, revealing his own in exchange. He follows Koujaku about, keeping an eye on him, feeling his spirit is troubled. He tries to help Koujaku let off some steam when the Yakuza and Scratch come into a fight. Both badly injured, Koujaku fought off his monstrous self to get Mink to safety. Mink trying to help Koujaku stay stable ends up in a situation he didn't think he'd find himself in. They can't erase each others' pasts, but they both equally need the help to overcome their tragedies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Fear Are Not True Monsters

Mink had gotten word that there was a man fighting off police, brutally slaughtering them. Scratch reported that this man was in a crazed frenzy, using his teeth and nails to rip apart officers. Mink took note on the traits Scratch reverberated to him: long red-tinged hair, body covered in tattoos, and wearing a sword he wasn’t using. Mink mused to himself that it sounded like Koujaku, but quickly disowned the thought, knowing that was impossible.

Revving his motorcycle, Mink rode off to the last destination this man was spotted, Tori circling above.

“I see him. He’s inside that abandoned print shop. It appears he threw a printing machine, crushing many of the officers.”

 _Damn…_ Mink thought to himself. He wondered if this was a man at all. Could it be a monster? No one could have so much strength on their own.

He parked his motorcycle a ways from the building, hoping not to alert the police. Akushima was surprisingly not among them. Smaller fish to fry, probably, as his priorities were skewed.

Mink stepped out towards the building, dashing to rubble. He jumped, hearing a roar inside the building, vibrations penetrating even through the brick with a great deal of crashing inside. Readying a semi-automatic, he climbed to the closest window, thankfully close to the ground. He wrapped his hand in a dirty rag he used to clean his bike and broke the already-weak glass, hopping inside. He stilled. There was a thick layer of dust in the air and he didn’t hear anything. Not even the police. There’s no way this guy killed them all, not by himself.

Mink spotted a few trails of blood. Following one with his eyes, he spotted two police officers in full riot gear whose heads and helmets were crushed together. Regret pooled in his stomach, feeling that he either ought not to have come at all, or at least brought back up. He stood, slowly, still slouched. He walked over remnants of glass, careful not to make much noise. He looked around a large printing machine, finding many more corpses and blood splatter. In the middle of it was Koujaku, holding himself with a pained expression. Mink raised his gun, aiming directly at him. He wasn’t about to take chances.

“Hey, Red,” he called.

Koujaku looked up slowly, glossy eyes pink and jaw tight.

“Mink…?”

He rose his shaky hands, sweat and blood running down his arms and chest. Dark red blood was smeared across his mouth.

“Don’t shoot.” Even his voice was trembling, holding a ring of terror in them when he saw Mink was armed.

“What happened?” Mink sounded in a stern tone, a way of telling Koujaku he was dead serious.

“I just… I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.”

Koujaku closed his eyes but kept his hands up.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to kill them. I was angry.”

“Anger doesn’t crush skulls with bare hands. What. Happened.”

“Look, I… It’s not me… It’s these goddamn tattoos.”

“Red, if you want me to trust you not to rip my head off, you’re going to have to give me more than that.”

Koujaku slowly lowered himself to kneel, hesitating as he found himself in blood, but figured it was too late to do anything about that. He sat on his knees. Mink, eye still trained on him, took a step closer. He was still alert, even as he lowered his gun and took his finger off the trigger. Koujaku slowly lowered his hands as well, using one to brush back his hair to show Mink his face tattoo.

“They were given to me by a man named Ryuuhou. I didn’t want them… But I endured the pain, regardless. I was my father’s heir, even though his wife was not my mother. My mother was his mistress.”

Mink listened carefully, wondering if he should urge for him to get to the point, but decided against it. This wasn’t some playful banter; this was a serious situation, and Mink didn’t feel like pissing off the man who just killed an entire riot team.

“When I get angry… These tattoos, they... They take over. They completely take over both my body and my mind. I had passed out when I was getting them... But I…” Koujaku looked down, hands balled into fists. Mink allowed him however much time he needed to recover.

“I woke up, and they were all dead. I killed everyone… Even my mother…!” He grit his teeth, voice as shaky as his hands. “I wanted to die then and there, but I couldn’t! I wanted to see Aoba, again, you know? And because of Aoba, I was able to be strong enough to fight those memories back. We even killed Ryuuhou back in Platinum Jail! But… These tattoos, they’re still a part of me.”

Mink was silent for a few moments but finally asked, “So what happened here, then? What made you so angry?”

“Tch, the damn police crashed our Rib. We started to fight, and… They shot one of my guys dead. I guess it got out of hand,” he joked bitterly.

“What about now?”

Koujaku looked up curiously, eyes recovering from whatever crying Mink missed.

“How do you feel now?”

“Well, I’m not angry… But I… Look at all these people! They didn’t deserve this! They had families and friends and they were only doing their job, regardless of how fucked up the system is!”

Mink could congratulate Koujaku on his empathy. He approached the young man slowly, offering his hand. Koujaku reached out slowly, eying the gun, but finally grasped his hand. Mink pulled him up and tugged him gently.

“I don’t see any bad injuries. I’ll take you to Scratch’s hideout to see the damage.”

Koujaku didn’t care much for Scratch, the pseudo-Rib Gang made up of criminals, however he was no less grateful for Mink.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

“Don’t thank me yet, Red. One wrong move and we’ll kill you.”

He just nodded, secretly hoping that if worse comes to worst that Mink would keep his promise. Strange, he had the faintest scent of cinnamon that broke through the overpowering copper of blood. It acted as an anchor back to reality.

The other Scratch members were jumpy around Koujaku, especially knowing that he was, in fact, the man who killed the police. Some vocalized their impress, however, but none gained much reaction from the man. Mink guided him to his personal room, letting him sit on the bed while he looked for alcohol. He cleaned up some of the minor scratches and scrapes, but there wasn’t anything serious.

“It’s late and I don’t think Akushima would take it kindly if he found you on the street. You can stay here until tomorrow.” Koujaku wasn’t thrilled about it, but nodded in understanding.

Mink began to take up Koujaku’s kimono and turned to leave, but Koujaku stopped him.

“So, where will I be staying…?”

“Just take the bed.”

Mink left the younger man in the room, closing the door behind him. Koujaku looked around, noticing the shoddy desk with small carved fetishes of ambiguous, animistic silhouettes. He tried to figure them out in his head but gave up. A few looked like birds, he assumed. Feathers, stones, and beads were neatly arranged along the desk, not so much in a decorative way, but as one would arrange tools. He saw Tori watching him. He didn’t leave with Mink.

“Beni isn't with you,” he noted monotonously.

Koujaku looked down, furrowing his brow. Where did he leave the little guy…?

“I think... I think I told him to go back home. Before I became that monster.”

“Ah.”

“Uhm… You know… I don’t know your name.”

“No, you don’t.”

Koujaku made a face. With an irritated tone, he grumbled, “So, what _is_ your name, then?”

“Mink addresses me as _hey, you,_ and _Bird._ ”

Koujaku couldn’t believe it at first. Just… _Bird_?

“You don’t… Have a name?”

“No.”

Koujaku shifted, unsure what to do with himself. He felt completely drained after his earlier ordeal, especially due to fear if Mink would actually shoot him. He laid down against the creaky bed, hand over his chest where Beni would normally rest. He glanced to his sword, bloodied, but sheathed in the corner.

“Tch, ow…”

He removed his hair stick, constantly forgetting to do so.

Koujaku wasn’t sure how long he had slept, but he felt refreshed. The moment he tried to sit up, however, he felt completely blanketed in his soreness. He sat still for a moment, recovering.

“Do you feel alright?”

Koujaku turned to see Tori sitting on the desk.

“Y-yeah… I’m fine.”

The bird gave him his hair stick and waited for him to open the door. He flew out down the hall and turned to another room. Koujaku curiously followed, peeking in the room. It was as underdecorated as the rest of the place, having only a shoddy metal desk and a couch. Looking over, he saw a sleeping Mink. However, his kimono was nowhere in sight. He sighed, stepping out. It was early morning. He saw a few police in the distance. He felt sick to his stomach.

Without a kimono to cover his tattoos, he walked along the back roads, hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone, let alone anyone he knew. He sucked in a breath to try and dart across the street. Thankfully, it seemed most people were working or too busy to line the streets just yet. He saw a shadow on the ground and looked up. At first he was going to brush it off as a bird, but he noticed it was more specifically Mink’s Allmate. He wondered why he was being followed, but decided it was best to just find his way back home.

Opening the sliding door, he audibly sighed.

“Boss! I was worried about you!”

Beni greeted him immediately, sitting on his shoulder and nipping at his cheek.

“Ouch! What was that for?!”

“You big idiot, you could’ve gotten yourself killed going up against Akushima’s guys!”

Koujaku rubbed his cheek and headed off to take a shower.

“…You alright Boss? You don’t look so good. Kinda dirty and grimy, you know?”

Koujaku smiled tiredly, assuring his Allmate he was fine.

He immediately went to take a shower, to rid himself of the smell of blood and dirt. He changed into a new kimono, something more cool colored. He let his hair stay down as he rummaged through a drawer for cigarettes. He heard a knock, keeping the cigarette between his lips, unlit. He opened his door to see Mink, his Allmate perched on his shoulder.

“Here.”

In his hands was Koujaku’s kimono and belt, folded neatly.

“There are some stains on the white part of the sleeves, though.”

Koujaku took up the kimono and thanked him.

“Would you... Like to come inside? I’ll make you tea. Or, uh... You drink coffee, right?”

“It’s fine.” Mink was about to turn to leave, but Koujaku stopped him.

“Wait..!”

Mink gave him a curious glance, narrowing his eyes. Koujaku took a moment to gather himself.

“Could we talk…?”

Mink sighed and entered the home, untying his tall boots. Koujaku made tea for himself and coffee for Mink as they sat in silence. Mink was usually patient, but he was starting to get irritated.

“Hurry up,” he urged.

“R-right, sorry. I, uhm…” Koujaku sighed. “I killed a lot of people… And… I already told you about my tattoos… well, I figured I should tell you they were given to me indirectly from Toue.”

Mink raised an eyebrow. The name still had a bad taste in his mouth.

“Ryuuhou worked for Toue, and his tattoos were still experimental. I remembered that you and the rest of Scratch had put together a plan to blow up Oval Tower, and you were going to kill Toue. I was wondering… What connection did you have to him?”

Koujaku had left his cigarette unlit and sitting on the table.

“Hey! What’s that powder puff doing here?!”

Beni had flown in to sit on the table, throwing a challenging glare to Tori. The larger cockatoo simply began to groom himself.

“Hey, I’m talkin to you, one-eye!”

Beni’s feathers flared.

“Hey, hey, that’s enough.” Koujaku laughed warmly and scooped the small sparrow in his hands, setting him on his own shoulder, hushing him for Mink to speak up.

Mink looked as if he wasn’t sure whether or not to answer, but he spoke in a low, careful voice.

“Toue murdered my tribe and captured a select few of us. I’m told I’m the tribe’s endling.”

Koujaku felt terrible for asking at all, but remained silent, mouth pressed in a thin line.

“Your tattoos are a form of control, as is Aoba’s Scrap power in his voice, and his brother’s eyes. My tribe could completely change the scent of a person, and Toue wanted to learn how to use that ability to control people.”

“The… scent?”

Mink brought out his pipe.

“Certain combinations make different scents. This is about all I have left.”

Koujaku remembered the faint aroma that broke through the pungent smell of blood.

“Cinnamon…?”

Mink touched the pipe to his lips, but Koujaku stammered.

“Ah, w-wait! I, uh, don’t like smoking inside. Could we head out?”

Mink shrugged and followed Koujaku to sit by a window. Tori looked in Beni’s general direction, riling up the little sparrow by simply doing so.

“What do you want?!”

“I simply motion in your vicinity and you become annoying again.”

“What was that?”

“You use your ears as much as I use my left eye.”

“You little bitch, talkin big. I’ll kick your ass!”

Koujaku was ignoring their banter, blowing smoke out the window. He was distracted for a moment as Mink blew a thin line in turn, cinnamon filling the air. He looked to Mink, scanning his own mind for words. The older man glanced to him.

“What.”

“Nothing… I just… Thank you.”

“Tch. You’re thanking someone who would have killed you if you so much as twitched back there.”

Koujaku nodded.

“I would honestly rather you have. But, I’d still be scared of killing you. And even now, I’m scared that I’ll get angry at something like that again, and I’ll kill everyone around. I’ve hurt Aoba before, and it was my anger that killed Ryuuhou.”

“Hey. Stop putting yourself down. If you do, you’ll end up being more frustrated instead of quelling it,” Mink scolded while taking smoke into his lungs.

Koujaku nodded, finishing his cigarette to the butt before snuffing it out in the ash tray, flicking leftover ash out the window.

“I’m sorry. About your family. Your tribe.”

“It’s over and done with. I planned on killing Toue myself, regardless.”

“But, didn’t you have anything planned after? You’ve stuck around here with Scratch. The way some of the members talked back at Oval Tower, it was like they were expecting not to see you again. I was under the impression you meant to go back to America.”

Mink exhaled through his nose, smoke briefly clouding his vision.

“I was meaning to die there at the Tower.”

“What?!” Koujaku couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Why would you do something like that? Aoba was giving you his trust and care— it would’ve absolutely destroyed him!”

“I know that.”

“Then why—“

“He’s an idiot. I acted horribly because I didn’t want him to get close, or anyone for that matter. However, he still tried to empathize with me, regardless. When he used Scrap on me, he influenced my thoughts. It was determined then that I would live and continue to do so, even if I’m at a loss as what that should entail. ”

Koujaku sighed, mostly out of relief.

“You talk about Aoba a lot. You’re close friends, right?”

“Ah, well… Yeah, we’re close.”

Koujaku looked away, lighting another cigarette.

“Chain smoker?” Mink teased.

“N-no…!”

“So, what, you never asked him on a date?”

Koujaku choked on smoke.

“Now, wait a second!”

“Why not? You all caught up in your ‘I like girls’ bullshit?”

“I do..!”

“And men.”

“Well, not really… Just Aoba, I guess…”

“Emotional connection, then.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

“Why do you care anyway..?” Koujaku grumbled through his cigarette, side-eyeing Mink.

“You’re about as hotheaded as that bird of yours.”

“Watch your mouth!” called Beni.

Tori stretched a wing and folded it.

“There you go with being annoying, again.”

“Say that to my beak, bastard!”

“Hey, _tori_ , stop it.”

“Beni, cut it out. They’re guests.”

Beni fumed but Tori closed his eye, ruffling feathers as he made himself smaller as he went into sleep-mode. Mink’s coil rang. It was one of Scratch. Koujaku ignored the conversation, feeling awkward if he’d listen.

“Yeah… Alright.”

Mink hung up and slowly stood.

“I have some things to take care of.”

“Right…”

Koujaku walked Mink to the door. Leaning on the wall as Mink laced his boots, he asked, “Do you need any help?”

Mink glanced to him.

“It’ll be dangerous. You seemed to handle yourself good enough at Oval Tower. You think you can handle not getting pissed off at these guys?”

Koujaku flexed an arm before picking up his sword.

“Give me some more credit, here!”

He followed Mink to his motorcycle, a little worried about it.

“Never ridden?”

“No…”

“Hang on tight, then.”

Koujaku felt somewhat odd holding onto another man, but Mink seemed to not care either way.

Mink drove much faster than Koujaku was used to down to the new Platinum Jail. He told Koujaku there was a problem with the Yakuza in the area, asking a second time if Koujaku was really up for a fight. Of course Koujaku assured him, but soon figured he should have brought Benishigure with them. Mink told him not to worry about it; that Koujaku probably needed to let off steam on his own. The younger man agreed.

Guns were already firing at their ground zero. There were some Allmates being used in the fight as well, birds swooping down and using their talons to attack the Yakuza, dogs, bats, and other creatures fighting alongside their masters. Koujaku had turned Beni off and put him safely in his kimono. He unsheathed his sword. Mink took up his gun, thinking how idiotic Koujaku was for literally bringing a sword to a gunfight. Brushing it off, he shot at those who seemed to get too close for his comfort toward Koujaku.

Using the blunt end of his weapon, Koujaku fought off the Yakuza that approached him. He heard a pair of voices off to the side.

“Oh? Isn’t he one of Aoba’s friends?”

“Ah, yeah. He’s also got Toue’s tattoos.”

“That’s right.”

Koujaku stopped, looking in the voices’ general direction. He grit his teeth, seeing the twins, or… No, that isn't right. They weren’t twins, but they dressed alike. But god _damn_ , was that monster their Allmate? A black lion stood tall, nearly dwarfing the smaller of the two. Its robotic blue eyes were piercing.

“I wonder if the tattoos are still functional.”

“They should be. That guy said we just have to make him angry.”

“This should be fun, then.”

Koujaku gripped his sword and turned it around, charging at the two blindly.

“Wärter~”

The black lion roared and jumped out at Koujaku. Mink sprinted to him. The lion pinned Koujaku to the gravel and glass, swiping his claws and scratching his face. Mink tackled the creature away from it, pressing the barrel of his gun to the creature’s temple. It blew up a good portion of its skin and fur, but the Allmate roared again, its voicebox glitching. Its claw came into contact with Mink’s tightly-locked collar, breaking the metal and sending a painful vibration down his body.

“How annoying.”

“Herrcher.”

Hiding by their legs, a great black snake emerged from the shadow, slithering across the rough terrain. It opened its mouth wide as it coiled itself to lunge at Mink. Koujaku brought his sword down to it, smashing the blade right in the creature’s sharp-toothed mouth. Its jaw was dislocated but soon repaired itself, quickly using its tail to wrap around Koujaku’s ankle, bringing him down.

“Isn’t it sad?”

“What is?”

“That Aoba won’t be seeing his friend again.”

“Yeah… But that means we can see him more often. He’ll be sad and we can cheer him up. After all, we’re his biggest fans.”

“Yeah.”

Their hollow voices feigned cheeriness. Koujaku felt his heart’s pounding palpations. His vision was starting to grow blurry. He grit his teeth hard enough to make part of his gums bleed.

“No, dammit! Don’t listen to them!” called Mink worriedly. He was trying to fight off the heavy, black lion to get to Koujaku, only to slip and be slammed into the pavement. He shot again and again into its open mouth, but the beast was relentless. He looked to Koujaku whose eyes seemed wild, his hair becoming incarnadine in color. Blood was flowing from the deep wounds to his face. He seemed to not care as it fell into his mouth, teeth bared.

“Red!”

Koujaku growled, no longer in control of himself as he took up the snake by its long body and then its neck. His hands were both shoved into the Allmate’s mouth, not paying any mind to how deep its fangs began to sink into his flesh, between ligaments. He ripped apart its jaw, erupting into a roar. He quickly jumped to his feet, taking up his sword to charge once more at the duo, who were as calm as ever.

“What a pain.”

“Wärter.”

The lion brought its paw to down to Mink, essentially sending him across the coarse ground before attempting to intervene. The smaller man took a few steps before starting into a sprint towards the mangled mess of _Herrcher_ , scooping up what he could as the lion fended off Koujaku’s frenzied state.

“We’ve cleaned up most of the trash. We should disinfect the place, now.”

Other Yakuza gathered to kill off the rest of what Scratch members had arrived. The lion fought off Koujaku until he completely fell apart. The duo was nowhere to be seen and Koujaku wailed out into the air, slicing Scratch and Yakuza alike. He came to Mink, who was unconscious on the ground, sword raised but arms shaking. He brought down his sword, driving it into the ground instead.

Trembling hands touched the man’s bloodied throat. The lion had cut him deep, but he seemed to still be alive. Koujaku, having calmed down, undid what bandages he could from his abdomen and attempted to wrap them around Mink’s throat. He picked him up, carrying him on his back. His hair was disheveled and still somewhat discolored, but he carried the man through the dust and over corpses, hoping to find an emergency clinic nearby.

Mink awoke in a hospital bed, bandaged and groggy. He looked at the IV in his arm and cursed to himself. He noticed his shackles had been removed, however. Tori was deactivated, but sitting upright on a tray. He reached over, attempting to get through the tubes to activate him.

“Mink. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Where’s Red?”

“That is not in my memory. Am I to go look for him?”

“Hurry up.”

The cockatoo flew to the window, opening it with his beak before taking off. Mink sat back, hoping Koujaku hadn’t done anything too rash.

Tori flew over the area. They were back in the Residential District. He flew over to scan the streets and places Koujaku usually would take clients. He eventually came to the man’s house, flying through an open window. He scanned the room and moved to the next. He slid open the bedroom door with his beak.

“Hey! Bastard! Close that shit, my master ain’t feeling too well!”

Tori struggled but eventually closed the door with his beak, wings out for balance. He flew to Beni’s side on the window sill above the low bed, seeing Koujaku completely knocked out. He was covered in dry blood and bruises.

“He didn’t bandage himself?”

“No, he didn’t… He was too freaked out by what he did, I guess.”

Tori sat for a few moment longer before hopping to the window.

“Where are you going?!”

“Mink asked me to locate Koujaku. I am going to tell him his current state and where he is.”

“Oh… Alright. Well. Tell him next time he drags my master into some bullshit like this again, I’m gunna kill him!”

Tori merely nodded and took flight.

“…Well?”

“He is resting in his home. He has not sought medical attention and I fear his wounds will become infected. He is, however, alive and apparently in a normal state. Oh. And Beni would like me to tell you that next time you drag his master into _bullshit_ like that again, he’d kill you.”

Mink snorted before sighing in relief. He wouldn’t be discharged until the next few days. He was able to talk them down from a week and a half. His immediate goal was to go see Koujaku. Still somewhat groggy, he walked down the streets. He came to Koujaku’s home and knocked, but found no answer. He let himself in by breaking through the lock, politely removing his boots before wandering down the rooms. He found Beni on a dresser, powered down in Koujaku’s room.  He heard a strange growl. He turned to see the young man baring teeth, head lowered in an animalistic manner with his arms somewhat open to make him appear larger than he was.

“…Red. Koujaku.”

Mink raised his hands, taking a step back. Koujaku didn’t hear his words, only the rhythm of his heart. He ran to him suddenly, taking Mink’s sensitive throat in his hand, pushing him back. Mink tripped and fell to the floor, Koujaku on top of him as the beast-like man straddled him, both hands around his throat. Mink began to bleed, and Koujaku’s wild eyes darted to the blood. He leaned down, tongue pressed against the bandages.

“Argh… Koujaku. Get off.”

Mink attempted to push him, only soliciting another growl. Koujaku’s fingers curled around Mink’s biceps, keeping him pinned as he bit down against the man’s exposed neck. Mink managed to grab a fistful of his navy hair, trying to yank him away.

“Which one is the real you? This monster – hrgh..! This monster… Did those tattoos create it? Or simply bring out your true soul?” Mink gripped Koujaku’s hair tighter, forcing their foreheads together as he made contact with the man’s heinous gaze.

Koujaku opened his mouth to bite down against Mink’s. Mink tried to push him back, but Koujaku had him pinned firmly. Koujaku then tore at Mink’s clothes, heated mouth immediately attacking every inch of exposed flesh with tongue and sharp teeth. Mink punched him but gained little response, only getting his wrists pinned. Along with a strange sense of alarm, Mink felt a deep confusion. He wondered if he could calm Koujaku down from his haze, if indulging Koujaku’s beast form would do anything.

Mink moved his hands carefully through the man’s tight hold. His fingers smoothed over the man’s arms and to his shoulders, slipping the kimono down. He didn’t bother with trying to undo the annoying knot at his belt, but he loosened it enough to drape Koujaku’s kimono down his waist. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, a hand on the back of his head, closing his eyes to ignore the pain of his not-so-gentle love bites. Koujaku’s breathing seemed to slow as he lifted Mink into a sitting position, clinging back to him. Suddenly, there weren’t any more growls or ungraceful tearing at his already-bruised skin. Mink turned his head somewhat.

“…Red?” He murmured, reverting back to his nickname.

Koujaku was clinging to him more desperately, face buried in the man’s dreadlocks.

“I’m so sorry…!”

Mink pushed him away gently, leaning back. He placed a hand to Koujaku’s unscathed cheek, cautiously brushing back his hair to reveal his tattoo.

“You alright?” Mink asked.

“I should be asking you that!”

“I’m fine. How long have you been like this?”

Koujaku sat up, somewhat distanced and closed off from Mink. Mink crossed his legs, waiting for an answer.

“It’s been on and off… I can’t seem to relax. I’ve been worrying about you! But I can’t bring myself to leave my house. I just… I might become that monster and hurt more people.” He looked down to the grown, frustration written on his face.

“Look I… I didn’t mean to just—”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But…! I mean… I’m a guy. _And_ a monster. Wasn’t it—”

“I said don’t worry about it.”

Koujaku held fistfuls of his kimono.

“I hate this… I’ve hurt Aoba like this. I killed Ryuuhou like this. Whatever I want, deep down, this monster just takes it.”

Mink stayed silent, but wondered about the subtext of what Koujaku was saying. He decided he wouldn’t bring it up unless Koujaku did so first.

“Your neck… Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I just came from there,” Mink sighed.

“Sorry…”

“You don’t have to keep saying that.”

“I..!”

Mink placed his hand on Koujaku’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, Red.”

Mink stood up and pulled Koujaku by his unhurt hand.

“Those aren’t just scratches on your face and hand. Let’s clean them up.”

Koujaku showed Mink where his first aid was, sitting on the bed while Mink picked away parts of the scabs on Koujaku’s skin.

 “Being untreated for so long, it’ll probably leave a scar. Now that you look like you’d be too upset by it.”

Koujaku gave him a short laugh, giving a once over his abundance of scars.

“Did I ever thank you?”

“Yeah. Plenty.”

“I mean… About helping Aoba. And, well, the rest of us, too. Really. Thank you.”

Mink shook his head. Koujaku’s sentimentality was starting to become a mixture of annoying and sweet. He finished putting a gauze on Koujaku’s face and moved to put away the first aid, finding one of Koujaku’s packs of cigarettes and his spare key. He took the key and brought one of the cigarettes to the man, lighting it for him.

“Mmh, thanks.”

Mink stood quietly, pulling off what was left of his tattered shirt, ignoring Koujaku’s umpteenth apology. He motioned his chin, urging Koujaku to follow.

“I don’t know how much it’ll help but you can’t keep ignoring this shit.”

Koujaku fixed his kimono, faint blush creeping to his face as he realized Mink was going to remove it willingly. Mink waited patiently for him to do his hair as well and keep Beni in a safe place in his kimono. Mink lead him outside and took the back roads to get around. They ended up down at the Northern District. Mink stepped over broken glass and climbed a few ruined buildings with Koujaku following. The younger man looked around, noticing Tori hadn’t been with him. Of course the cockatoo was flying above them. He wondered for a moment if Beni could fly that high, running into Mink.

“Ah, sorry!”

Mink punched him in the jaw unexpectedly. Koujaku stumbled back.

“What the hell was that for?!”

Mink shook his hand and put up his fists.

“Let off some steam.”

Koujaku rubbed his face and brought out his sword, swinging the blunt end to Mink. He ducked low, out of the way, and sprang back up to punch Koujaku again. Koujaku swung his legs around Mink’s, bringing him down with him. They both fought like this, gaining more bruises each as Koujaku grew more and more frantic in his fighting, careless even. Mink’s disjointed style caused Beni to fall from Koujaku’s kimono.

“Ah-”

Koujaku being momentarily distracted ended up being kicked in his gut and to the ground. Falling back, he used his sword to help him sit up. Mink, one hand in his pocket, bent over to pick up the Allmate, brushing off and plucking out a few bits of gravel from its feathers. He handed him back to Koujaku who stroked the sparrow’s feathers before activating him.

“Yo, Boss! You feeling any better, yet?”

Koujaku laughed, somewhat out of breath.

“A little.”

Tori flew down to perch on Mink’s arm then shoulder.

“What, you came back for _more_ like a little bitch?!”

Tori closed his eye, ruffling his feathers as he ignored the smaller bird. Koujaku lit a cigarette and Mink helped pull him up. Koujaku’s hand lingered before he suddenly pulled away.

“…You alright?”

“Y-yeah. Uhm… Thanks. Really, thanks for this.”

Mink touched Koujaku’s treated cheek.

“You should at least see a clinic.”

“Only if you do!” Koujaku joked.

“Fine.”

“Eh? N-no, I mean—”

“Come on.”

Mink walked on ahead, not waiting for Koujaku.

Tori glided beside Koujaku, asking Beni, “Can’t you fly?” 

“I’m perfectly fine right here!”

Tori flew up in the sky and did a twirl before continuing like normal.

“That bitch, I’ll show you..!”

Koujaku sighed, letting Beni fly off. His small body struggled to get to Tori’s height. They flew about haphazardly above the two men.

“Those two…” Koujaku commented.

They came to the hospital, getting new gauze and even stitches. It took a few hours, but they were able to get painkillers to share.

Koujaku had a serious face.

“What is it?”

“I’ve never seen Allmates like that before. They looked custom. Something like Usui. They were the guys in charge of Morphine, right? I thought they left the country.”

“Maybe this sort of thing is all they know. Habit, or even comfort.”

Koujaku nodded.

“You know their names?”

“Virus and Trip. Aoba said they were friends of his, but that was before we knew about Morphine…”

Mink sighed. Koujaku spoke again.

“Argh, I guess we can’t really do anything about them, can we?”

“Not really.”

After a few moments, Koujaku asked, “Where’s your jacket?”

“Torn up by that lion.”

“Ah…”

“I was going to get more clothes, anyway, now that I’m no longer shackled.”

“Couldn’t you have taken them off yourself?”

“…Yes.” Mink’s slow answer piqued Koujaku’s interest.

“You shouldn’t carry your burdens like that.”

 _At least mine are removable_ , Mink thought, glancing to the black tattoo that peeked out from beneath Koujaku’s kimono.

Moving in front of Mink to invite him into his house, Koujaku waited, but Mink didn’t move.

“It’s late. You need your rest.”

“Could you— No, nevermind.”

“What, need a babysitter?”

“Hey! No, I just… No, it’s better if you go. I don’t want to become that monster again with you around. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can stay if you’re going to be whining about it if I don’t.”

Koujaku honestly wanted Mink, or at least someone, to stay, but he also felt that he would be putting him in danger. He gave in, nodding while looking away.

Mink waited for Tori to come down, lifting his arm for the cockatoo to perch. He was carrying a fuming Beni in his talons.

“Oh, thank you,” said Koujaku, being given the small sparrow.

“Hey, hey, hey now he’s just being nice!” He said in reply to Beni’s insults.

Inside, Mink found himself by the window to smoke.

“Uhm… You can take the bed.”

“You need your rest.”

Koujaku was about to protest when he felt his stomach growl. He bit his lip. Shit, he hasn’t eaten all day. Mink’s been with him. Has he eaten?

He walked into the kitchen to make the both of them food. He beckoned for Mink as they sat at the table.

“Nothing fancy,” he murmured, somewhat embarrassed.

Mink thanked him as they both ate in silence.

“Mink?”

“What is it.”

“That _changing your scent_ thing… Does it really have the ability to influence people?”

“To a degree. Like any herbs or medicines, I suppose. They can act as aphrodisiacs, narcotics, depressants, or whatever.”

“You smell like cinnamon…”

Mink eyed the man curiously. Koujaku caught himself and stammered.

“I mean… Does that do anything?”

“…Not really. Some people just happen to like cinnamon. Guess it makes me more likeable, but that’s about it. Why? Disappointed?” he teased.

“No, I was just curious! Uh, you can take a shower first. I’ll clean up here.”

Koujaku offered Mink clothes as well, seeing as he’s been walking shirtless all day. Koujaku cleaned the dishes as he waited for Mink to leave him the shower. Mink, dressed with a towel over his shoulders, told Koujaku the shower was free. Koujaku was momentarily distracted by his hair being completely let down. It was a lot longer than he thought, and much fuller due to his thick, ropy dreads.

“Oh, right.”

Walking past Mink, he still had the faint smell of cinnamon. It was probably interfused with his body from his smoking. Koujaku tried to focus on other things as he undressed and showered.

He dressed comfortably as he went to make his bed. He peeked out of his room to see Mink by the window in the dim light, pipe glowing each time he breathed in. He seemed lost in thought so Koujaku didn’t bother him. He fell asleep almost immediately, not realizing how tired he was.

He woke in the middle of the night. Moving the sheets out of the way, he pattered to the kitchen for a cup of water. Rinsing the cup, he moved back, noticing Mink had fallen asleep by the window. Koujaku stared for a moment; he never took a blanket. Koujaku brought him one and unfolded it, draping the cloth over Mink. He slowly began to open his eyes. Koujaku felt a short jolt of panic so he masked Mink’s eyes with his hand.

Mink parted his lips before relaxing again. The cinnamon was much stronger this close.

Koujaku brought back his hand, but Mink’s took his wrist. He was gentle, but it still startled Koujaku. Mink moved Koujaku’s hand from his face, gold eyes oddly bright. Didn’t he have blue eyes before…? Koujaku wondered why he noticed his eye color at all before feeling the faintest warmth spread across his cheeks.

“Contacts,” Mink muttered. Koujaku’s staring was painfully obvious.

“S-sorry…?”

“Contacts,” he repeated. “I used them to fend off the light drugs Toue used.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Was it your tattoos?”

“No, I just needed water.”

Mink reached his hand to brush back Koujaku’s hair, revealing his face tattoo again.

“Uhm… Mink?”

“How old were you?”

“…Fourteen, almost fifteen.”

Mink thought back when he was that age. His tribe was still alive.

Koujaku’s face neared, lips brushing against Mink’s momentarily, but got no response. The older man’s hand fell from Koujaku’s face when they parted.

“Go back to sleep.”

Koujaku nodded, straightening himself as he headed back to his bedroom. Mink watched him leave before letting himself fall back asleep.

In the morning, Koujaku cursed to himself for sleeping later than he meant. He dressed himself and brushed back his hair. He suddenly stopped, remembering Mink was probably still here. He wondered if he should cover his tattoo, but remembered the feather-light touch on his cheek. He sighed and decided to go and offer Mink coffee. When he left his bedroom, Mink was nowhere in sight. He did, however, hear Beni yelling about something. He opened the door to the backyard to find Tori and Beni, but no Mink.

“You sayin I’m not competent enough to watch over my own Boss?!”

“No, however I am not denying it either. I am merely following orders.”

“Yo, Beni. Uhm, _Tori_ , where is Mink?”

“Mornin Boss!”

“Good morning. He’s preoccupied with Scratch at the moment. He’s given me orders to watch over you until he returns.”

“He’s coming back?!”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“No, I was just… Do you know when?”

“I do not. He does as he pleases, which makes for a difficult schedule to keep track of."

“Oh, alright.”

Koujaku scooped up Beni and dressed himself, styling his bangs as normal, over his face, before heading out. Tori followed in the sky as Beni grumbled about his presence.

“Thinks he’s so damn great flying so high with his full crest and pink and… Argh, he pisses me off!”

Koujaku smiled. He was stopped at the street by some of his clients asking for haircuts. He told them he wasn’t feeling well and would hate to get them sick. They tried to ask him if he needed medicine or food, some even trying to invite him to places, but he declined them all. He bought himself a few treats to eat along his walk, running into a few rival Rib teammates.

He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself for the day. He ran into a few members of Benishigure who seemed worried about him and still in mourning over the death of their companion before the riot. He stayed the rest of the afternoon with Benishugure, drinking and laughing, trying to distill the bitterness the team was still feeling. By the time dusk rolled by, he was a little more than just drunk. A few of the team pointed out the pink cockatoo that sat perched, but mostly just played with his fluorescent crest in drunken stupor.

Koujaku stumbled as he tried to stand straight. He gained his composure enough to walk, waving to his companions. He found himself by Black Needle, talking with Mizuki over a few more drinks and delivery. He told Mizuki more than others what had happened, that he had gotten into a fight with the police over the death of one of his teammates. Mizuki gave him his sympathy, but Koujaku did not disclose the deaths of the police officers nor his monstrous affliction. He did, however, remind Mizuki every other visit that the framed drawing given to him by Ryuuhou creeped him out. He never told Mizuki about him. He felt too ashamed to shatter the man’s idolization, regardless of any dark insecurities Koujaku felt. Normally, he’d spend all hours of the night and even morning with Mizuki, but he decided he ought to go back home. Beni helped him find his way.

“Woah, Boss, watch out!”

Koujaku took a few steps back away from the street as a motorcycle screeched to a halt. Mink, clad in new clothes and lengthy jacket, motioned his chin. Koujaku looked over the motorbike before climbing on, more confidently than last time, however it might just be the liquor taking over his thoughts. Mink drove rather fast, but Koujaku remained generally unfazed. He drove to Koujaku’s home, parking his motorcycle closer to the street. His yard was too nice to ruin with tire marks. He helped Koujaku inside, removing his shoes for him and guiding him to his bed.

“Go to bed, you idiot.”

“Mm, Mink, are you staying again…?” he slurred.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do. I like having you around. You smell good. You make the house smell good.”

Mink ignored him, taking out his hair stick and trying to get him to sit on the bed. Koujaku clung to Mink, kissing his jaw.

“I like girls… But I think I really like you, too. Not like Aoba, something different.”

Mink made a face and pushed Koujaku to the bed.

“Go to sleep.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Just go to sleep.”

Mink brought the covers over Koujaku, trying to ignore the hand that tugged his coat.

“Stay here,” slurred Koujaku.

Mink rubbed his mouth.

“Will you stop acting like a spoiled brat?”

Koujaku shrank away somewhat. Mink sat on the bed beside him, waiting for him to fall asleep. He placed his hand over Koujaku’s eyes, realizing they seemed to share the same habit.

Morning was coming too soon for Koujaku. The days were rapidly growing shorter, yet if he paid too much attention to the time at hand, it would go excruciatingly slow. Mink’s visits were sporadic, but Tori stayed and monitored Koujaku, flying off every now and then on a schedule Mink apparently had given Tori. There were a few times he would wake in a cold sweat, brushing it off as a usual occurrence. On those nights, Tori would fly to Scratch, even waking Mink if he had to. It was under orders. Mink would get dressed and ride his motorcycle through Midorijima to make sure Koujaku was not just alright, but to make sure he wasn’t in risk of another rampage. He brought his gun on occasion. Koujaku would eye it fearfully, but the man would put it away, leaving it on the surface of the dresser as he approached Koujaku.

“You going to tell me you get bad dreams like this all the time?”

“Well, no, not _all_ the time.”

“Red, you’re supposed to tell me these things.”

Was he? Koujaku wondered about their closeness for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I just… I’ve lived with it for a long time. I’m not broken or any less because you suddenly find out I have a nightmare every now and then. I didn’t mean for your Allmate to wake you.”

“I never said you were. And he’s under orders. Wouldn’t it be easier to let me know? To let those things off your chest?”

Koujaku smiled bitterly.

“It’s the same thing all over again. The hatred I feel for Ryuuhou for doing this to me. The fear of killing people, and that I already have, multiple times. It still haunts me. It’ll never go away, not so long as I live.”

“And you’re going to keep living. Right?”

Koujaku looked up, swallowing.

“When you told me you were planning to die, I panicked. I thought of how I wanted to end my life back when I killed my mother. I looked to Aoba for security. You said he used Scrap on you to make sure you wouldn’t die. I... Don’t know what I’m trying to say. Sometimes I don’t want to keep going, but I can’t let anyone down. I can’t put that grief on them. Is that selfish?”

“It’s probably the least selfish thing. You realize everyone cares about you. But you should live for yourself, as well. You’re alive because you wanted to see Aoba again. And now, you’re living because you don’t want to cause grief in others. It’s unselfish, but you should live for yourself. Live for the things you want to do.”

“Is that why you’re still living?”

“It is. I planned to die with Toue, and Aoba’s Scrap helped me realize I should live. I’m still finding reasons to live. At first I thought I needed something to do, some kind of goal to work towards. I realized there are plenty of reasons to keep living, not just for someone or a single goal, but for each passing day. I may not have been there to help you. My shackles are removed and I no longer feel as burdened. I wouldn’t have passed the time by repairing my bike after it got trashed. The adrenaline rush after fighting a goddamn lion. The little things.”

Koujaku snorted.

“You know, I don’t think I ever thanked you,” Mink added.

“Mm. For what?”

“You carried me, didn’t you? To the hospital. You fought the beast off yourself and somehow manage to carry me without tearing me to pieces. The wound was deep. I wasn’t supposed to be discharged until a few days after I had already left. It’s the second time someone saved my life, and it’s the second time I feel that someone changed it.”

“Changed it?”

“Somehow. But I don’t have words for it yet.”

Koujaku brought a knee to his chest. Mink sat beside him.

“Look, I… I’m probably just tired,” he started with a short laugh. “I’m not really good at this sort of thing. But I really like you. I mean, I usually like girls, so I guess it’s kind of weird, but I really do. And… I don’t know if it’s the same as Aoba.”

“You… Don’t remember telling me that?”

“Hm? I already told you?”

“You were smashed after drinking, trying to walk home from that parlor. I brought you here and you tried to tell me. I figured it was something you should bring up yourself, when sober, so I didn’t mention it.”

“Oh…” Koujaku’s face was red from shame, having admitted his feelings to Mink like that.

“Besides, you kissed me, too.”

“Y-yeah…”

“Twice. I guess. And, you said your deep desires manifest in your… _Other self_. I thought you were going to kill me, but honestly I’m not sure what you were trying to do. It was terrifying at first, and I thought I was going to have to kill you then. You clung to me, and the air changed.”

“Okay, okay. I haven’t exactly been subtle. But… I mean… How do you feel? About me, that is.”

“Well, I _am_ still here.”

Koujaku wasn’t sure how to respond. He looked away, face reddening the more he thought about it. His somewhat sweaty hand reached for Mink’s, who grasped it in return.

“Red?”

“I-I’m thinking.”

“Stop it.”

Koujaku turned to complain but closed his mouth. Instead, he brought himself closer, squeezing Mink’s hand. Mink brushed back his bangs, making Koujaku hesitate.

“Don’t hide them.”

Their lips met, chaste and gentle. Their lips met again and again, kiss after kiss. Koujaku pressed a little harder against Mink’s chapped lips. Their lips parted, letting tongues to pass between teeth. They sucked on one another’s tongues, lips smacking and hands moving about. Koujaku’s hands wandered to Mink’s waist, fingers just slipping past the hem of his shirt. He broke from their kiss and touched his forehead to Koujaku’s.

“Are you going to take responsibility if you make me lose control?”

Koujaku furrowed his brow.

“Is this something you’ll regret? Something your body is telling you to do, not your heart?”

“No! I… I won’t regret it. Not at all.”

“What about all those girls you like to talk so much about?”

“I’ll stop seeing them.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I… Don’t care. I feel like I really want this.”

Mink wrapped his arms around Koujaku, bringing him in for another open-mouth kiss. Their teeth clacked, but his arm hands smoothly glided down Koujaku’s shoulders and chest, separating his kimono. Mink kissed Koujaku’s throat; he wasn’t wearing his usual neck guard. He moved down the man’s neck to his collar bone. Koujaku pushed Mink away to sit further on the bed. Mink followed, parting Koujaku’s kimono to kiss and take in a pert nipple. Koujaku could feel his heart flutter at Mink’s careful touch. It surprised him that someone as rough around the edges as Mink could be so gentle. Warm hands traveled down Koujaku’s sides. He undid his kimono and let it slip off his shoulders.

“I’m not going to be the only one naked, here, am I?” Koujaku teased with a wavered voice. He was nervous while trying to lighten the mood. Mink brought himself from the man’s chest and began to unbutton his coat and pull his shirt over his shoulders.

Koujaku bit his lip, admiring how deeply cut Mink’s muscles were. He ran hands up his arms and to his shoulders with no real goal other than to touch his skin. He seemed to have few, rather small scars. He pulled Mink close to kiss the scarred wound on his neck. It’s been healing slowly, but the skin finally closed. He nipped the lighter skin, hearing Mink make a sound in response. He must still be sensitive.

Mink brought Koujaku onto his lap, sitting back for the man to hover astride him. Koujaku removed Mink’s headband, carefully sliding his dreadlocks through it before dropping it on Mink’s clothes off to the side. Mink’s eyes were still golden. He must not have put in his contacts, considering Toue’s company was now in shambles.

“You going to sit there and stare all night?”

Koujaku leaned down to kiss Mink again, regulating his breathing as Mink’s hands ran smoothly over his back. He grew stiff when Mink’s large hands traced his tattoos.

“Don’t fear them…” Mink muttered between their kiss. Lips brushed against Koujaku’s ear.

“Don’t be afraid of them. Conquer them. They’re a part of _your_ body. You’re not a part of them.” His voice was incredibly low, if not hoarse. Mink wasn’t used to whispering, but did his best to sound soothing.

Koujaku lowered himself completely, leaning his weight onto Mink. The older man’s hands left him briefly, moving between their bodies to work his belt and pants. Koujaku sat up momentarily for Mink to slip them off. Koujaku removed his underwear, somewhat embarrassed when he was pulled close again, their warm cocks rubbing against each other. Mink shallowly gyrated his hips, watching Koujaku’s heated face curiously. Koujaku clung to Mink as he wrapped arms around him. Koujaku mirrored Mink’s movement, hips rolling against his dark skin. Mink wasn’t completely hard yet, but Koujaku certainly was. Precum smeared between their bodies. Their faces were close but not quite kissing. Feeling each other’s breaths made their hairs stand on end.

“Lube?” Mink murmured.

Koujaku regained composure and muttered something, but it sounded mostly incoherent to Mink. He mused to himself how flustered Koujaku was acting.

Koujaku sat up and stood from the bed, opening a drawer. Apparently he had a section of different kinds from what Mink could see. Mink waited patiently, wondering if it was really all that important to have a specific lube for the occasion. Koujaku came back with a small bottle, something with a fruity aroma to it. Koujaku picked it to mix well with Mink’s cinnamon scent.

“Uhm… How do you want to…?”

“You top.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

Mink held back a snarky comment and instead nodded, sitting up on his elbows. Koujaku opened the bottle, taking a bit of time to pluck the seal. It was completely unused. He dripped the cool liquid on his fingers as Mink parted his legs. Koujaku laid on his stomach, kissing along Mink’s half-hard cock, one hand squeezing his balls. Mink gave him a short groan, especially as Koujaku’s slick finger slipped into his asshole.

While stroking, he kissed along the length of Mink’s cock, coming to the head and taking it in, squeezing every stroke back up. He added a second finger inside of Mink, glancing to the man’s stomach and chest, watching his breath hitch as his stomach twitched. Koujaku moved fingers in and out slowly, curling them every so often. He couldn’t take in the entirety of Mink’s length without struggle, but he bobbed back and forth, bright red eyes peering back to Mink’s golden ones. His warm mouth worked along Mink’s dick, tongue flat against his shaft.  His scissoring his fingers while prodding his tight walls.

“Hah…Hh…”

Mink breathed deep and slow, eyes closed as he focused on the fingers working inside him and the lips around his cock. His hand subconsciously reached for Koujaku’s head, fingers running through his hair, petting him. He let his head hang back when Koujaku popped off his cock and pressed his tongue inside his ass. He kissed the far inside of Mink’s thigh, pushing his fingers as far as he could, humming as Mink’s hand massaged his scalp.

“Mm… You almost taste like cinnamon, too…” He murmured, warm breath tickling Minks skin. His voice was quiet, soft, but he sounded much more confident than earlier. He placed open mouth kisses along Mink’s dick, occasionally suckling his balls. He glanced up to Mink, whose mouth hung ajar. His gold eyes opened, gaze locked with Koujaku’s. Koujaku took in the head of his cock again before bringing himself down slowly. Mink began to move his hips again, but Koujaku held him down. He brought himself from Mink’s cock and sat up. He pressed his fingers into the man twice more before spreading lube across his own dick. Slowly, he pushed his cock inside Mink’s tight hole.

Mink gripped the red sheets beneath him, breath caught in his lungs.

“Are you alright?” asked Koujaku, stopping midway.

“Yeah. Keep going.”

Koujaku caressed his thigh, pushing himself further in, to the hilt. He sat still for a moment, allowing Mink time to adjust to the thick penetration. He brought himself back and pushed in again slowly, easier as lube spread further, making his cock slick. With a hand around Mink’s dick, he stroked as he thrust his hips further, occasionally rolling his hand over the head.

“You know… You’re pretty cute like this,” Koujaku commented, his breath heavy.

Mink peered at him through a fervent gaze.

“Ah… You look even hotter when you look at me.”

“Do you like it when I watch you?” Mink suddenly asked.

Koujaku smirked. “If you do, I might be the one to lose control.”

Koujaku thrust into him again, leaning forward to fuck into him deeper. Mink’s breath shuddered, hand on the back of Koujaku’s neck, bringing him in for a misaligned kiss.

“Mmf… Mink…” Koujaku whispered against Mink’s lips.

He kissed his chin, nibbling just slightly. Mink’s hands massaged the nape of Koujaku’s neck and scalp, gruff voice letting out between the man’s thrusts. Koujaku in turn let out breathy moans, tickling against Mink’s neck. He kissed him there, too, biting at his adam’s apple. Airy numbness swept over Mink’s body, his neck stretched out as his head hung back for Koujaku to bite, kiss, and lick his sensitive scar, still bruised beneath the skin.

Koujaku’s breathing became erratic with his ragged voice calling “Ah..! Mink…!”

His face nuzzled against Mink’s shoulder as he thrust his body against him. Mink’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him tight as he moved his lower half into his disjointed thrusts. His deep and guttural moans nearly overpowered Koujaku’s. His grip around Koujaku’s body tightened, face rough against Koujaku’s hair as he trembled into coming. His cum smeared across their stomachs, intermingled with sweat.

Koujaku didn’t stop just yet, however, his rough thrusts becoming shallower as his face beamed with ecstasy, hand reached for Mink’s, gripping it tightly until he came inside. They stilled, chests heaving as they clung to one another. Koujaku tiredly kissed Mink’s chest and collarbone, trailing to his lips. Mink’s hand stroked his dark navy hair until they caught their breath. Koujaku’s cock softened inside of Mink before he finally pulled out, cum dripping from his ass.

Koujaku sat up, not minding the sweat-and-cum mess along his front. He lifted Mink’s legs suddenly, surprising the older man. He raised them over his shoulders and brought his mouth to Mink’s hole, lapping his own cum.

He pressed his tongue into him along with his fingers, gaining strained noises from Mink beneath him. Mink’s hand desperately tried to grasp Koujaku’s bangs, but he was just far enough.

“Mm… Too much?” he teased, looking down at Mink’s hazy eyes.

With Mink’s ass cleaned out of cum, but completely wet from saliva, Koujaku set his legs down, wiping his mouth. He took Mink’s hand to kiss it when Mink tugged him down. He brought his face close but Koujaku stopped him.

“I just—”

“Don’t care.”

Mink pulled him close regardless of his protest, fevered tongue toying with Koujaku’s. They parted once more, Koujaku feeling light headed and somewhat dizzy. They stayed close, arms scooping up each other’s bodies as they gasped for breath in the midst of their body heat. Mink’s lips brushed against Koujaku’s face tattoo, tracing its design. Koujaku closed his eyes, nervous, but still. Mink pushed him on his back and placed loud, caring kisses along Koujaku’s arm and chest, over the rest of his tattoos.

“W-what are you doing?”

Mink used his tongue to lick along one of the thicker lines before answering.

“Rewriting them.”

Koujaku felt his heart pound in a mixture of terror, shame, and a strange sense of comfort. He closed his eyes, trying to allow Mink to trace his burdens with kisses. He sat up as Mink moved along his arm, fingers laced together with Mink’s. The man pulled Koujaku close to work along his shoulder and moved behind him for his back. Lips against the black tattoos, Mink caressed the flowers on Koujaku’s other side. Koujaku sighed, partly from relief when Mink pulled away. He took Koujaku’s leg similarly to what was done to him earlier and kissed the tattoos along it as well.

“Ah, Mink…?”

“I’m not finished.”

“Mink.” Koujaku’s voice sounded more like a plea.

Mink pressed his cheek against Koujaku’s calf before lowering himself.

A hand against Koujaku’s face, Mink glanced over his expression.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little…”

“Then I’ll rewrite them again and again. These tattoos marked and darkened your soul. I’ll rewrite them to help cleanse your spirit, but there’s only so much I can do.”

Koujaku’s expression seemed to sadden.

“You have to some of the work yourself, you know.”

Koujaku shifted, looking away.

“Would you… Like to take a shower?” Mink asked.

Koujaku reverted back to hesitance.

 “You go. I’ll wait,” Mink assured.

“Ah… Right.”

Koujaku peeled himself from Mink’s hold and headed for the shower. It must have been at least four in the morning by now, but there was no way he could go back to sleep. He started the water, waiting for it to get to the right temperature. He lazily worked over his body to get sweat and cum off his sticky body. He adjusted the temperature, feeling too hot.

After turning off the water, Koujaku felt a mild panic. He wrapped himself in a towel and rushed back to his room. He saw Mink sitting up on the edge of the bed by the window, smoking from his pipe and still naked. He glanced to Koujaku who gave him a somewhat awkward smile. He stood and set his pipe down on the sill, walking past the man.

Koujaku was at a loss as to what to do and decided to just get dressed.

After Mink was done, he found Koujaku scouring one of his drawers.

“Something wrong?” He asked, approaching the man from behind.

“I, uh…”

Koujaku crossed his arms.

“I was wondering if I should give it to you now, or…”

Mink stayed silent but peered at Koujaku, urging him on.

“Nevermind. I was… Going to give you my spare key, but I can’t find it.”

Mink scoffed.

“How do you think I’ve been getting in?”

Koujaku looked at him with surprise.

“Eh…? You… You stole my spare key?!”

Mink mused, bending down to get his coat. He reached in a few pockets, finding the key and its ring. Koujaku was flustered.

“You know, I’m not sure whether to be annoyed that you stole it or not…”

“You were going to give it to me anyway.”

“That’s beside the point!”

“Here, then.”

Mink handed it back to Koujaku and he fiddled with the ring, looking away as he held it out. Mink took it back once more.

“There, you gave me your spare key. Feel any better?”

Koujaku gave him a not-so-serious leer.

“…I guess.”

Mink stuffed the key back into his coat while he took up his clothes and slid into his pants.

“You should go back to sleep.”

“I don’t think I can, now.”

Mink sat on the bed, holding out his hand expectantly. Koujaku took it as he was pulled down beside him. Koujaku’s expression became pained.

“Red?”

“The past can’t just be erased.”

“No. But it can be replaced.”

“Can we talk about something else?”

Even if Koujaku was the one to bring it up, Mink nodded. However, Koujaku remained silent. They both did, simply resting in bed. Koujaku held onto Mink, eventually falling back asleep against the rise and fall of his chest.

Mink was gone the next morning, but Koujaku felt that he probably had other things to tend to, so despite being mildly hurt, he tried to pay it no mind.

He decided to take his tools and start up both Tori and Beni. Mink left his Allmate again, which provided a bit of comfort to Koujaku.

He left the two to get dressed, hoping they wouldn’t start another useless fight. They’ve been growing quieter with their banter, or at least less hostile. Or, rather, Beni has been less hostile. Tori was hardly the one to initiate, but Koujaku would laugh when the cockatoo would humor Beni, anyway. He thought how well matched Tori and Mink seemed and even imagined Mink braiding the bird’s feathers and giving him accessories. He laughed to himself about it, figuring Mink wasn’t as hardened as he made himself seem.

“Hey, pink guy.”

Tori ruffled his feathers and looked down to Beni as they sat on the sill.

“Open up your wings!”

Tori tilted his head but spread out his plumage, sitting tall.

Beni waddled to him, muttering something before resting by Tori’s talons.

“You can, uh, put em down now!”

Tori covered the sparrow with his larger wing, waiting for Koujaku’s return.

“So…”

Tori looked down his wing.

“This Mink guy better not fuck over my Boss!”

“I think he already has.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“Mink is more complex than that, I’ve realized. Don’t worry.”

Beni grumbled but eventually quieted.

Koujaku scooped them up and headed out. He was of course swamped with clients. Many commented on his charming smile as they usually do, however Beni admitted he seemed brighter than usual.

“Eh? What makes you say that?”

“Well considering _that_ guy’s master was over—”

“Okay, okay!” Koujaku stopped him before he could finish speaking, hoping that his clients wouldn’t suspect anything. They did, however, ask about the pink cockatoo on his opposite shoulder. A few of the more envious clients suspected it was a girlfriend’s however he assured them they were wrong. _Technically_ they were, but he didn’t disclose many details.

He worked on a young woman’s hair who needed her hair re-highlighted, as well as a few clients who wanted a new hair dye to hide their roots. He stayed to chat with them until he heard a familiar revving. Mink sat on his bike, one leg out to keep it upright. Koujaku waved to him as he nodded in acknowledgement.

“Eh, Koujaku, who is that? He look’s kind of scary.”

“Is he a friend of yours? He looks almost as muscular as you.”

 _More so_ , he thought to himself, laughing nervously.

He detached himself from the group, apologizing for clients he didn’t get around to as he approached Mink.

“You’re a hairdresser, right?”

“Ah, yeah.”

Mink pondered for a moment.

“Would you cut my hair?”

Koujaku looked at him and eyed his hair.

“Really?”

Mink nodded.

“Yes.”

“Just… A trim?”

“No.”

“A… few inches?”

“No.”

“You can’t mean all of it?”

“I do.”

“There’s…! There’s ways to remove dreadlocks, you know! With plenty of conditioner and—”

“No, Red.”

Koujaku shrank back, eyes wandering over the length of Mink’s dreads and thought back to how much longer they looked when unpinned.

“Are you sure…?”

“Yes.”

Koujaku honestly felt his heart leap. Originally, he was determined to someday be the one to cut Aoba’s hair, especially with his conflicted feelings towards his friend. Now, however, his heart jumped at the thought of cutting Mink’s, instead. While he may still harbor unrequited feelings for Aoba, he found himself attracted to Mink almost twice as heavily.

“If you’re sure… I’ll cut them for you. We can head back to my house, if you’d like.”

“That’s fine. Get on.”

Mink greeted Tori before the bird took flight.  He lifted his foot from the ground and drove to Koujaku’s house.

 

“Is... Something wrong?” Koujaku asked worriedly, smoothing out Mink’s hair. The feathers were taken out already and his headband was removed.

Mink sighed, looking over his hair in the mirror.

“Hair is… A sort of symbol. Cutting it essentially means losing everything.”

“Ah…” Koujaku ran his hands over Mink’s thick dreads. “Something… Of your tribe?”

“Yes… But I’ve already decided. It will be a new start. It’ll grow back.”

“If that’s how you feel…”

“It is.”

Koujaku nodded, taking up scissors.

“I’m… Going to cut it to a manageable length and work from there. Undoing them will be difficult.”

“I told you. I’d rather you cut it completely.”

Koujaku’s expression was a mixture of worry and an odd determination. He stroked Mink’s dreadlocks once more before taking just one, cutting it off. He took another, and he began to cut off the rest of Mink’s hair. There were still thick tangles at the ends of the freshly cut hair. He combed them out and started to cut again in a rhythm, evening out Mink’s incredibly short hair. Koujaku wet his hands and styled a slight spike to his bangs, his hair not even beyond his ears. Koujaku smoothed out parts of Mink’s hair, looking over it before sighing heavily. He brushed off hair from the plastic covering Mink wore. Mink’s eyes were glued to the mirror. His expression was hard.

“Is it… Okay?” Koujaku asked, hesitant.

Mink swallowed. “It’s short,” he managed, voice nearly cracking. He hated how weak he felt. “Do you think it looks good?” he asked in turn.

Koujaku nodded.

“I liked your hair before, too. But this… It looks pretty cool, actually. You look a lot younger, too!” he teased, hoping to help Mink lighten up.

Mink sighed, putting on a façade of disinterest. It quickly faded as he lifted his hand, gliding over his fuzzy head. Koujaku moved to clean up, brushing up all the hair in a neat pile. Mink glanced to him through the mirror, watching as he wrapped it and placed it in a wooden box. He snorted.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just cleaning,” he replied nonchalantly.

Mink decided not to press. He figured it was something special to him.

“You know…” Koujaku muttered, closing the box.

“I don’t want to make it sound like you’re just some replacement.”

“Hm?”

“I mean… This box…” Koujaku seemed reluctant to continue, but Mink sat patiently. It was one of many traits Koujaku appreciated about him.

“It was originally meant for Aoba’s hair. I just… I’ve always wanted to cut it, but he’s had feeling in his hair, as if it were made of raw nerves. I felt that it would be symbolic. I don’t know of what, but… I felt like it would be special. Something like a new chapter. Argh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about other guys.”

“It’s fine. It’s still part of you.”

“Right… But… You’re not just replacing Aoba. I want to make sure you know that.”

Koujaku’s red eyes glittered with worry for a moment. Mink reassured him.

“I guess this box isn’t meant for Aoba’s hair after all... It’s to symbolize a new journey, regardless of whose hair is in it. ”

Mink stood, wobbling as he caught himself.

“You okay?”

“It’s light. I’m not used to it.”

Koujaku laughed.

“Yeah, everyone says that. But… This is your first time cutting it, right? And it really is short… But it’ll be much easier to wash from now on!”

“If you say so.”

Koujaku smiled to himself as he put away his box. He took up a cigar from a case, a gift from Mink. He glanced back over to him as the man’s head was turned, hand feeling the new texture of his fuzzy hair and feeling his naked nape. Koujaku thought back to the other night, with Mink’s lips and tongue running along his tattoos and scars. He felt goosebumps.

Deep down, he wanted his tattoos to be rewritten by Mink, and he knew over time it would help. It wouldn’t change the past, but it would help him cope. He wondered if the changed hair would have the same effect on Mink. He hoped so. Mink turned to him.

“What.”

Koujaku smiled warmly, shaking his head.

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling the sex was rushed and some parts were pretty damn awkward. If so, I apologize.  
> I need more practice writing Koujaku's character, so I paired him with my favourite character to write.  
> I'll get better as I keep writing. Promise!  
> FYI, the whole Mink kissing Koujaku's tattoos idea is from here:  
> http://monsieurpaprika.tumblr.com/post/87678798676  
> I don't think I did it proper justice though, and for that I apologize.  
> Hugs and kisses  
> \- Rose


End file.
